


A Warrior's Cry (Levi x OC)

by charcoal_joonie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blood and Violence, F/M, Female Characters, Feminist Themes, Forced Marriage, Independence, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Panic Attacks, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoal_joonie/pseuds/charcoal_joonie
Summary: WARNING: This story contains blood, gore, manipulation, and fighting, both verbally and physically. Aeron Brown is a lot of things. She is a woman, a human, and a girlfriend. At least to what meets a common person's eye. In fact, she's a murderer, a master manipulator, and a boss ass bitch. Whatever Aeron wants, she gets. Until she is cornered into marrying the princess of The Walls, a prissy, entitled brat who Aeron loathes. She must leave behind her job which has shaped her into what she is today, her love life with a man she completely adores and him too, as well as her sanity to being a normal, commoner. That is, unless she can find a way to get out of this mess.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi/gifts), [Olena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olena/gifts), [soumya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soumya/gifts).



**This story contains blood, gore, violence, manipulation, and fighting (mental and physical).**

* * *

"Up!" I commanded, ducking as my opponent raised her leg to try and take out my head. "Side!" 

Sweat ran down the nape of my neck, gluing strands of hair down despite my attempt to tie my thin hair on top of my head. My breaths came out in huffs, exhaustion leaking out of my pores, as I yelled for my trainee to obey my commands. My uniform stuck onto my body, with patches of sweat staining my armpits and lower back too. It was now pitch black outside, besides the lights from above the training field lit up the night, but my work day was nowhere near finished. 

"Charge!" I roared, as the woman in front of me charged. Grabbing her wrists, I opened up her posture with a smooth motion, before digging my knee into her gut. She grunted, but gripped my knee, pushing back as hard as she could. 

I stumbled slightly before catching myself, back into a fighting stance. My combatant leaped forward, throwing a punch towards my head. Dodging it, I wrapped my arm around her waist and lowered my stance before driving her core into the tree behind her. She groaned a sign of defeat, patting my back thrice. 

"Good job Nanaba, you're getting better." I released her, nodding approvingly. 

"Thank the Walls." She breathed, pushing her blonde bangs from her eyes. I laughed at that, as I watched a smile crack on her lips. "I think this is the most amount of training I've gotten this month."

"Inside? I have to take a steaming shower now." I jutted my thumb to the Survey Corps building. 

She sent a face of relief, hooking her arm around my neck before dragging me along with her to the women's locker rooms. 

"You're finally done?" Petra, my colleague and roommate, chuckled, toweling her hair dry as we reached the locker room. 

"After six hours." I ran a hand through my sweaty hair, spinning the lock on my locker a few times to refresh it. Carefully spinning the combination to unlock my stuff, it clicked open. Sliding the lock out of the hole, I opened my locker to pull out a fresh pair of abibas pants and a white shirt with the Scout Regiment's logo on the bicep and right breast, as well as my shower bag from the top shelf. "I need a shower." 

"You sure do." She patted my sticky shoulder. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Good luck babe." I grinned at her, winking at her before heading to the showers. 

Picking up two white towels, I hung them up on the door of my shower, turning on the faucet to the most scalding setting I could make it. Soft chattering filled up the room, of women complaining and making small talk to one another. I balanced my clothes on top of the towels and slipped into the showers, while undoing the straps and buckles around my chest, thighs, and calves. Finally, slipping off the white jumpsuit underneath, I pulled off my other articles of clothing before stepping under the hot stream of water. 

"Ahhh," I moaned, relishing the burning feeling of the water on my skin. I washed out my sweat from my scalp with my shampoo and conditioner from my bag, massaging in circular patterns. The smell of lavender mixed in with the other stalls, creating a melting pot of aromatic smells. 

Eventually, I managed to tear myself out of the bathroom stall, dressing into my clothes which I had brought earlier, as well as towel drying my hair. A few women greeted me, smiling politely as they spoke. 

"Nanaba!" I called out, throwing my two damp towels into a large yellow basket and returning back to my locker. 

"Yeah Aeron?" My colleague responded, slipping her phone into her back pocket after she saw me.

"We have a meeting on Monday with Mr. Clean Freak, Commander Erwin, Mike and Hanji! Don't forget!" I grabbed my sweaty clothes from earlier and stuffed it into a tote bag.

"Fuuuck." She groaned, throwing her bag onto her shoulder. "Why do you even call Captain Levi Mr. Clean Freak?"

"Because he's a freak who likes things clean." I threaded my arm through the tote bag and exited the room with my friend.

"I have so much work to do over the weekend. I procrastinated so much."

I put my hand out for a high-five. "Procrastination for the win bitches." 

She shook her head, but slapped my hand. Threading my arm around her neck, I leaned on her, my muscles sore from training. "I love you Nanabaa!" 

"I love me too." She responded, jabbing the up button for the elevator. 

"Hey! You're mean!" I laughed, pushing her away from me. "I take that back, I hate you." 

"Good." 

I pouted at her as the elevator doors slid open, revealing Captain Levi, who was standing in the corner, seeming to ignore Hanji's voice in his ear. Nanaba and I glanced at one another but shrugged. Neither of them seemed to make a move to get out of the elevator. He flicked his eyes towards me, exhaustion leaking out of them like tears. Then again, that was every captain, including me. A black blazer hung from his shoulders, his arms crossed as he shifted his posture from his left leg to the right. I winked at him, earning a  _tch!_ from him.

Nanaba and I walked in tentatively, feeling the heavy atmosphere, the doors sliding shut after us. I went to press the twentieth for Nanaba and the thirtieth for me, but noticed that they were already pressed. Hanji continued to talk, probably about one of her experiments. She currently was involved in one where she made a device which is implanted into the spine and can torture someone without any blood being spilled. I knew all the details about it, since Hanji explained the updates to me daily. 

As the elevator ascended, Hanji continued to talk, and my brain bled at the sound of her loud voice. By the time we reached floor ten, Nanaba was grabbing my wrist in attempt to express the rage that Hanji's voice was causing. Hanji was a great person, but at ten at night, it was exhausting to listen to her. Especially if you have more work to do. It was getting more obvious that Mr. Clean Freak was getting exhausted as well. 

"Hanji..." I reached out to touch their arm.

"Hold on Aeron." Hanji stuck a finger in my face, inches from my nose. 

Pissed at this point, I grabbed the finger and bent it backwards towards the back of their hand. Don't blame me, I was tired and I had more shit to go through!

"OW!" Hanji squealed, spinning around to clutch their finger. 

"Please,  _shut up!_  " I groaned before moving back to my original place. 

"Wow, mean much?" They scoffed, crossing their arms which made me shake my head but laugh. 

"Oh no, did I hwurt your fweelings?" I pouted, Nanaba gagging at the childish accent I made. 

"Yes, you did." They pouted back, placing their hands on their hips. 

"Well, I'm sowwy." I grabbed their finger and planted a kiss on it. 

"What the fuck, you two are disgusting." Levi tched from the other corner of the elevator. 

"No one asked about your opinion, dickface." I chuckled. 

"Tch!" He rolled his eyes. 

"Bye Aeron, don't make out with anyone." Nanaba giggled, patting my head before exiting the elevator.

"I'll take that as a cue to leave. Hands to yourself, Shorty!" Hanji joked around. 

I gave Hanji a disapproving glare, the type that a mother gives their child when they're misbehaving. I saw from the corner of my eye as Levi did the same face. 

"Sorry Mom and Dad!" Hanji chuckled, dashing off. 

"Don't have sex with Mike, Nanaba! His sense of smell isn't that attractive!" I yelled to Nanaba, loud enough so everyone near by could hear, including Nanaba's squadron. 

Nanaba spun around, but luckily the elevator doors closed right before she could slide her way back in to end me. "I'm going to  _murder_ you!" She yelled, right before the doors slid shut. I grinned at my words, knowing that Nanaba would be super pissed tomorrow, but I didn't care. 

It was quiet in the elevator, until Levi held his hand out. I laughed, taking it so he could pull me closer towards him. His arm held onto me as he rested his head on my shoulder, brushing off a few locks of wet hair in the process. I tucked my hand under one of the straps on his thigh, the leather digging into my skin as we ascended upwards. 

"I'm so tired, I just want to pass out." I groaned, lightly placing my head on top of his. 

"Me too. How about we ditch?" 

I snickered. "I really don't want to see Petra screaming at me for leaving early, and her alone with her special man."

"Ooh, looks like Oluo's mimicry actually worked." Levi said, tracing a circle over and over on my hip. 

"Yes, indeed. I don't think he does a good enough job like you do." I took my hand out from his strap and turned towards him, resting my arms on his shoulders. 

"Of course, he's copying me." He mumbled, before pressing his lips onto mine. 

The elevator interrupted us with a loud  _ding!,_ signaling that we were at our floor. I groaned, untangling myself from him and leaving the confined area. Levi groaned but followed me out, pulling the I.D. card attached to another strap. A fine string was connected to the card as he swiped his card and unlocked the safety doors in front of us, pushing open the door for the two of us. 

"Thanks."  I said, trailing after him as we weaved through copiers, water dispensers, and a lot more work equipment. 

Finally, we walked through a pair of glass doors, where a large room, designated for the Special Operations Squad, had a large table in the middle with six chairs, divided up into six sections with tan tape, each tape being dotted with different symbols from doodling. I had managed to get parts of the tape dotted with two-lined hearts as Petra had interlocking circles. But, in reality, no one payed attention to their designated section because we constantly have to share data with one another. Once, I found my paper across the table, even though I hadn't told anyone to look at it. 

"Another day, my people." I threw my hands up in the air, making Oluo  _tsk!_  irritably. Eld put his hand out for a high-five, despite his eyes being glued to his laptop, which I slapped enthusiastically. Removing my backpack from my chair sandwiched between Petra and Eld, with Levi sitting right across from me, I sat into the chair. Digging through my backpack, I pulled out my sleek golden laptop which I protect more than myself.

As it powered up, I tucked the monitor down to say, "Levi, are you going to the ball tomorrow?"

"Nah, I'm bailing." 

I frowned at him. Normally, we would suffer by going to an annual ball, hosted by the King and Queen themselves. Levi would help me avoid the Princess who was trying desperately to ask me out, or more likely, me to ask her out, which would never happen in a million years. She was narrow-minded, stuck-up, and entitled, the only relationship I wanted with her was a friendship. 

"You asshole." I said, picking up a stray paperclip on my desk and pelting it at him. He deflected it with his hand, not even flinching. 

"I actually have to go to an important meeting with all of the captains, if I miss it, I might risk being demoted."

"Boo hoo, you suck." I pushed my screen back up, blocking his face. "Ugh, now Princess Mahesa's going to constantly be flirting with me. I bet you, she's going to tell me that we're suited for one another, and we should date." 

"I agree with that." Petra laughed. 

I rubbed my face, groaning with a guttural impact. Petra patted my shoulder as Levi winked at me from across the table. I smiled weakly at him, unwilling to go.

"You'll be fine, you can manipulate a cold-blooded killer into your doing." Gunther wrinkled his nose at me, confused by my reaction. 

I chuckled at this, remembering my second mission where I had made a serial killer break under the amount of evidence I had to break him apart, which isn't an easy feat. 

"You're right, I'll be fine." I smiled, reassured by the support system I had.


	2. Chapter II

The Walls prides itself on being very modern, and being a country that quickly advanced technologically wise. But, one thing that I will never understand, and puzzles me, is why are there still ballroom dances? The King invited Erwin, Levi, and I to a ballroom dance, but Levi bailed at the last second since he decided a "meeting" was more important. This meant that Levi was going to stay home and clean for the next two hours. In his stead, he pressured me to go, with plenty of evidence of why I should go as well as a handful of threats. So, here I am, Aeron Young, stuck in a limousine with Commander Erwin, driving to a ballroom party that I didn't want to go in the first place. 

"Ugh, why did I ever agree to coming?" I groaned, rattling my freshly painted nails against my hardcover black clutch which was dotted with diamonds in a tilted checker pattern. I propped my legs up on the seat across from me and right next to the Commander. My black heels were in a pile on the floor, waiting to bite my feet like blood-thirsty demons. 

"If you didn't it would seem like you're a selfish person who thinks that they're above everyone." Erwin responded, his feet resting right next to me. 

"Aren't I, though?" I shrugged. 

Erwin shook his head at me disapprovingly. I scoffed, rolling my eyes at him. 

"So what's the plan, Commander?" I asked, running a finger across my eyelashes, touching my stiff lashes due to my mascara.

"Seduce the King and make him quit his place on the throne." He joked around. 

"How about the Queen?" I chuckled. "I'm much better with women. Less of a hassle and don't require so much assertiveness."

"You go for the Queen, I got the King." 

"Deal." I reached out my hand as a handshake. He clasped it firmly, our sense of humor amusing both of us. 

Brushing a strand of hair away from my lips to stop it from sticking to my lips, I checked my phone, seeing a text message from Levi. Double tapping on it to see what he texted me, I grinned when I saw the video of Petra, the camera zoomed up in on her face as she yawned. This was normally my style of videotaping, zooming up closely on someone's face, as well as getting angry insults from my victim. This video cheered me up, slightly impacting my mood.

Turning my phone off, the car halted in front of an intimidating amount of steps. I groaned loudly, reaching down to grab my stilettos and jam them onto my feet. The door opened by our chauffeur, the cool air greeting my bare shoulders like soft kisses. I pulled myself out of the car, glancing down at my black jumpsuit, with sleeves that clung to my biceps like a baby to their parents and brushed off a few nonexistent wrinkles. Erwin followed me shortly, grimacing at the large amount of steps. Just looking at them made my feet hurt. 

"A place without stairs wouldn't have hurt, would it?" I complained, starting my way up the steps. 

"Stop complaining, you literally train for six hours daily."

"You literally train for six hours daily." I mocked his voice, speeding up my pace up the stairs. He chuckled and sped up his pace parallel to mine. After for what seemed like a million years, both of us reached the top, only to be stopped by a couple of bodyguards. 

"Ma'am, your purse." One of them asked me. 

I handed my clutch to them, only a pack of breath mints, my phone, a sanitary napkin, and my lipstick to be found in it. Another guard patted me down, dismissing me with a sharp nod when I was cleared. My clutch was returned to me, and I entered through the doors, to be greeted with bustling crowd of people and soft chatter of people. I donned my "Hi, I'm friendly and I'd certainly love to talk to you!" smile, and hesitated for a second. 

"Go ahead, don't do something dumb." Erwin whispered, showing off his straight pearly-whites as well. 

"Same to you." I responded before launching myself to the judgiest people in The Walls.

Within an hour, I caught seven people sneering at my outfit, talked enough people to make me want to gouge my eyes out, and plenty of glasses of champagne to make me feel warm inside, but not enough to make me tipsy. I longed to go home and into the embrace of sleep and Petra's cooking, but here I was, talking about how the #measwell movement was a movement without any impact, with, you guessed it, men. Multiple times, I cut them off to prevent them from mansplaining to me, but at a point I had to leave that discussion. 

I rolled my eyes at the crescents formed on the hard part of my palm from clenching my hand tightly. My face felt stiff from smiling too much, and my eyes were sinking lower. I had received multiple lustful looks, which I returned with a blank face. One male had the audacity to ask me if I was free tonight. I had deflected his offer with a disgusted look as well as a sharp shake of my head.

"I wish I were doing paperwork than this." I mumbled under my breath, downing my eighth glass of champagne while leaning on a pillar, eyes closed. This was probably going to be my most favorite moment of the party, being alone and drinking champagne.

"Aeron, is that you?" A feminine voice called out airily.

My eyes fluttered open as I made eye contact with a chocolate-skinned woman in front of me. She had soft brown eyes and a confident posture, but still gentle enough to seem as if she could be snapped in half. Her ebony hair was curled all the way to her shoulders, bouncing gently against her as she smiled brightly. I pushed myself off the pillar, alarmed to be caught off guard, by the Princess herself. 

"Your Highness, what a blessing it is to see you!" I sunk into a curtsy, but remembered that I had no skirt to hold onto. Instead, I rested my hands by my side, fighting back an embarrassed blush.

"Oh Aeron, thank the Walls that you're here!" Princess Mahesa enveloped me into a tight hug, almost seeming desperate for someone that was familiar to her. 

"Oh, we're hugging now." I stiffened at her touch, but almost imperceptibly.

"How are you? It's so relieving to see you, I'm sick and tired of being bombarded by questions, and my feet are dead meat in these heels."

"You don't say. I've gotten enough more weird looks than the time I wore white heels to a black-dress party." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

"Haha, you're funny!" She giggled, slapping my arm playfully. "Mother and Father keep urging me to find a suitor, yet all of these people are straight and judgmental. They hosted this party in attempt to find someone for me, but I can't find anyone who's smart, funny, modest, and a woman."

I chuckled at her last requirement. "Sorry to hear that, babe." I said, picking up another flute of champagne off the tray of a waiter and handing it to her. 

"Thank you. I swear, you're the only person in this room who meet all my requirements. I mean, look at you, you're gorgeous, intelligent, hilarious, and interested in women."

I shook my head. "I'm interested in men and women, honey, there is a big difference. Either way, I'm no way near ready to be in a romantic relationship with someone, I'm barely able to support myself, let alone another person." Besides, I did not want to date someone who's a princess.

"Oh right, you told me this. Sorry." She looked away from me, feeling ashamed. 

I"I'm going to get a breath of fresh air, excuse me."

I nearly ran away before she could ask if she could join me, suddenly feeling choked in the atmosphere. I slipped through crowds, dodged waiters with plates full of food and champagne, but eventually burst through a back door. The cool night air caressed my face gently, as I took a deep breath of the night air. Stumbling down a few steps, I sat down on the cold marble, holding back a scream of frustration. 

"Who do these stupid rich people think I am, a simple object that they can keep and lock me up? Sorry to burst their bubble, but I bow to my fucking self." I muttered, grabbing a pebble and chucking it down the steps. I watched it bounce multiple times off the marble steps before launching itself into the pits of darkness.

I opened my clutch and pulled out my phone, pressing my finger into the sensor, unlocking my phone. I called Petra, who was at home as well, probably eating the last bits of our mint chocolate chip ice cream. I quickly hung up, remembering she was going on a date with Oluo today, after spending multiple weeks of pressuring her to go. I decided to call Levi, holding the cool glass up to my cheek. 

"Levi Ackerman speaking."

"Thank the Walls you picked up." I groaned, laying down on the steps, not caring if I was ruining my outfit. 

"What's going on?" He asked, seeming a bit distracted. 

"Why am I here again? This party is fucking dumb." I mumbled quietly, just in case if someone was overhearing my conversation. 

"Because you got out last time and I had to go. Karma's a bitch."

Sounds of a drawer being open, and the sound of metal clinking against metal resonated from my phone. 

"I would kill for a beer right now, I'm full on champagne right now." I sighed. 

"Sucks to be you, brat." He snickered, making me scoff. 

"You're mean."

"Good." He teased. 

I groaned, tapping my nails on the marble step I was sitting on. "I miss you."

"Good."

"Levi, come on!" I whined. "Say you miss me too."

"I miss me too."

I chuckled, pleased by his cockiness. "Piss off, asshole."

The two of us laughed. I craved the feeling of his hand in mine, the rough calluses from training, his long and thin fingers tracing a pattern on the back of my hand. I wanted the feeling of his chest in my back, the soft caresses of his breath against my neck, teasing kisses on my jawline...

Fuck, I wish I were with Levi rather than at this dumb party.

"Just last a few more hours, and I'll treat you like you're the princess when we get back home." Levi promised.

I blushed furiously, taken aback by the boldness of his comment. Levi rarely utters a single seductive statement, but the times he does, I can barely resist the urge to make out with him. 

"Keep telling me that and I might just run home." I teased. 

"Is that a threat, Ms. Young?" Levi asked, after taking a sip of his alcohol.

"It's a promise, Captain Levi." I giggled, feeling invigorated. 

The tone of his voice turned into a deeper and more flirtatious one. "Well, why don't you just wrap up your little party and come home, I'd like to celebrate with you, the two of us alone."

I bit my lip, cursing that I was half an hour away from his apartment. My free hand was clenched against the step, the cold seeping into my knuckles. I was going to run home if this man was going to keep teasing me.

"I'm going to hang up on you, Captain Levi, so I don't have to hear your siren-like voice. I'll be there in a few hours, just you wait." I whispered. "I'll see you later." 

I hung up on him, stashing my phone back into my clutch, fanning myself with the cool night air. His words had gotten me worked up, I was holding myself together by the last thread. I looked around in attempt to distract myself, noticing a large truck parked a good distance away from me. My black clothing melted into the darkness of the night, serving as some sort of camouflage. I stared at the large letters on the side of the truck, "Kurt's Supplies", finding it to be strangely familiar. I racked my brain for the company name, but not able to identify it. I decided to dismiss it as a truck for the party.

I re-entered the building, this time feeling more refreshed. With a confident posture, I threw myself back into the crowd of people, but more willingly. I conversed with people who I actually had a discussion which I liked, and befriended a few people who could be essential to keep in contact with. The crowd of people I had talked to were significantly better than the people I was talking to earlier. 

"Hey Erwin." I said, patting his arm to get his attention. "You ready to leave?" 

"There's something that doesn't seem right..." He trailed off, his turquoise eyes flickering around the room. "See, why does that exit have no one guarding it?" 

He nodded his head to the exit that I had gone through a while ago to get a breath of fresh air and my conversation with Levi. I had gotten a better grip on myself, sending a text to Levi that I would probably be too tired to engage on our planned activity. He reassured me that it was fine if we waited, but was proud of himself that he had gotten his girlfriend into a better mood.

"No one was there when I went through it an hour ago. There was a truck that parked up to the building as well." I tapped my foot against the tiled floor, recalling the suspicious truck. 

"Wait, what did the truck say?" He asked, turning sharply to look at me. 

"Um, Kurt's Supplies?" I recalled, remembering the letters imprinted on the side facing me. 

"Oh shit." Erwin growled. "Go protect the King and Queen, I've got the Princess and Prince."

"Why?" 

"Because it's Kenny the Ripper." He hissed before pushing me in the direction of the king. I gasped, finally remembering the company. Kenny had used multiple times the alias of 'Kurt', and slapping the phrase 'Supplies' onto the end would reassure that it was a company.

Once I had heard the name of the perpetrator, I dashed to find the king. My heels dug into my skin as I searched around for the man in control of the whole country, pushing through crowds of people impatiently. My eyes searched wildly around until I found the King talking with the Queen, both of them oblivious to the danger they were in. Pushing through a final crowd of people, I was a few steps away from the two of them before I saw a man charge for the King. 

Snapping into action, I intercepted the path the man was going to take, quickly observing the knife he had in his hand, as well as the gun attached to his waistband. I needed to be careful here, he had two weapons while I had none, for now. The man tried to take a stab at me, but I step-sided easily, and threw my knee into his gut. The Queen screamed, aware that she and her husband were in danger. 

I pushed the man off of my leg and forced him onto the ground, stepping on his back with as much force as I could. A horrifying crack was released into the air as I made impact, the man howling in pain. I grabbed his dagger from him, now claiming it as my own, slipping it into the belt of my outfit.

"Your Majesties, please stay there!" I yelled, noticing the other man who was going for them.

I threw my clutch to the feet of the royal family, and darted at the other perpetrator, this time with one weapon, a slighter advantage that my previous opponent. He dodged a swipe I took at his head, recovering quickly, to attack me with a punch at my gut. I evaded it, his knuckles grazing my gut ever so slightly. He returned to his stance one more, fists by his chest. I grabbed them and opened his stance with a death grip, using my foot to strike his face with my shoe, sending him stumbling backwards. I took that opportunity to sink my knee into his crotch, earning a high-pitched scream from him. He sunk to the ground, clutching his personal area, until I delivered a kick to his side, sending him sliding across the slippery floor.

The back of my neck buzzed, signaling me that Erwin was trying to talk to me. Pushing my hair away from the nape of my neck, I pressed a hard part located on the middle of my neck, pressing a device that was implanted into me to track my location and communicate with other members without a visible earpiece. We used it only during missions, since conversations are recorded between the two of us. Petra and I used it one time, where we were talking about how shitty Levi was sometimes, until he interrupted the two of us, hitting me on the back of my head. Why did I start dating this man? 

"What's the status, Erwin?" I asked, noticing another opponent. 

"Princess is safe, what about you?" 

"On my third person, probably going to have to fight a fourth." I said, spotting a woman charging towards me with a knife in hand.

"I'll grab the royal family and take them somewhere safe."

"Yes Commander." I spoke, pulling my stolen dagger from my belt.

I threw the dagger at the combatant, spiraling in the air. Within seconds, the weapon lodged itself into the perpetrator, her knees giving out from underneath her and collapsing on the ground. A hand wrapped itself around my mouth, catching me off guard. Biting down on it, my opponent roared in pain, as I took that opportunity to slam my elbow into his chest. I spun around and smashed his face onto my knee, before kicking him away. At this point, there was nobody around us, all of the people were huddled in corners, guards missing from their duties. From my most recent opponent, I unsheathed his own dagger, placing it in the spot where the previous one was. 

My hair was plastered to my face, and my jumpsuit was slick with sweat and blood. I managed to focus on the scene without my fighting filter, as I call it. My eyes swept each group of people, looking for severely injured people. Noticing someone running out the door, I sprinted after them, as fast as my legs would take me. The cool night air swirled around me as I flew down the steps of the building, focusing on not tripping.

"Erwin, I'm going after another one, I'm out of the building right now!" I said, leaping off the third step from the bottom. I found myself bolting after him, sliding past people who were taking a midnight stroll.

A couple stood apart from one another, but their hands were holding on to one another. The person I was running after pushed their hands apart and sped down the sidewalk, their pace picking up as they heard my loud footsteps after them. 

"Sorry!" I huffed out, speeding after him.

I willed my legs to go faster, taking large strides, following him down, turning sharply, as well as crossing a street which involved a car almost running me over. The two of us were sandwiched between buildings, both of us slowly getting tired but my stamina which I'd built up didn't fail me. I only got faster as my opponent got slower. The distance between the two of us waned, until my hand was a touch away from grabbing them...

But, alas, he turned a sharp corner and dove into the depths of the dark alleyway. I turned as well, but was confused to see a clear alley. My confusion morphed into rage, kicking over an empty trashcan in a fit of anger. The sounds of the escapee's feet slapping on the ground had disappeared, to be replaced with the howls of wind in the air. 

"Fuck!" I growled, pressing the device on the nape of my neck. "Erwin, I lost him." 

"Shit. Come back, we need first-aid help."m

"On it." I sighed, suddenly conscious of how I was alone in a dark alleyway at night. 

In a few moments, I had climbed the set of stairs for the second time today, sweat dripping down my forehead and down my back. My heels were now biting into my feet, each step feeling like a million knifes were stabbing its way through my feet. As soon I had walked through the doors once more, I tore them off my feet and threw them by the door, in frustration, glaring at the guards who I had to argue with to get back inside.

"Aeron, come here!" Erwin called out from the opposite end of the room. 

I jogged across the room, silently thanking the Walls that my feet could now breathe. Resting my hands on my hips, I stood by Erwin, who was on his knees, trying to coax a family to their feet. I waited, trying to get my breathing steady as I waited, fanning myself with my hands. 

"The King, Queen, and Princess are safe, I've sent them back to the castle with plenty of trustworthy guards. I also managed to get some sort of rope to tie up our 'friends', as you may call it. Call Hanji or Levi to check if they're alright."

I nodded, noticing my abandoned clutch by Erwin's feet. "My clutch." I pointed to it, which he handed to me. 

I pulled out my phone, reassured by the fact that it was intact without a broken screen, despite my rough handling of it. I dialed Levi, pacing in a short line, watching Erwin lead the family outside towards another pair of guards. 

"Aeron? What's up?" Levi answered, hints of cheerfulness woven into his voice.

"Are you alright?" I asked, grateful to hear his happy voice. 

"Yeah, what's wrong? Why are you out of breath?"

"Kenny came and attacked us, everything is under control now. I just wanted to make sure that you and your team are alright."

"We're fine, are you alright?" He asked, concern leaking through his voice.

"Yeah, no scratches for me. I'm a boss-ass bitch, don't you forget."

"You're definitely okay if you can joke around. " He responded. "Stay safe."

"I will." I smiled.

"Despite our somber mood that the royal family was going to die, I'd like to congratulate you."

"What for? I lost a lead." I exhaled, still angry at myself. 

"You lost one lead, but you got us for more, Aeron."

I looked at him, cocking my head. "Four? Is the man that I threw a dagger at going to live?"

"He'll be fine, Hanji won't let him die. Don't challenge that person."

I laughed weakly. "Dr. Hanji Zoe, the most scariest person alive." 

He chuckled, patting my shoulder. "A bunch of people got 'hurt' and need help." 

I clicked my tongue. "Are we talking about minor scratches? Or the 'I got hurt and you'll pay for this!'"

"Both."

I crossed my arms. "Fucking assholes."


End file.
